Liga sem Lei
]] "Superman" Atributos: Destreza : 4/13 Força : 20 Corpo : 15 Inteligência : 2 Vontade : 3 Mente : 3 Influência : 3 Aura : 2 Espírito : 3 Iniciativa : 18 Hero Points : 20 Poderes: Extended Hearing : 10, Flight : 15, Heat Vision : 15, Ice Production : 8, Invulnerability : 15, Microscopic Vision : 15, Sealed Systems : 15, Super Breath : 12, Superspeed : 9, Systemic Antidote: 15, Telescopic Vision : 15, Thermal Vision : 15, X-Ray Vision : 13, Bonus e Limitações: Ice Production ligado a Superbreath; é o famoso "sopro gelado". Nota: Visão Raio X não penetra o chumbo. perícias : Thief 3, Weaponry 4 Vantagens: Connections : Liga sem Lei (alta), Desvantagens: Public Identity Fatal Vulnerability e Loss Vulnerability: Kryptonita verde, alcance de 2 APs. Loss Vulnerability: Sol vermelho, alcance 0 APs, todos os Poderes e Atributos; Loss Vulnerability: todos os Poderes e Atributos; alcance 0 APs (para maiores detalhes, veja Superman e magia); Loss Vulnerability: Kryptonita dourada, alcance 2 APs, Todos os poderes, perícias e atributos, permanente (Superman se torna um humano comum daqui por diante); Miscellaneous: Kryptonita vermelha causa bizarras transformações, alcance 2 APs (jogue a Tabela de Kryptonita Vermelha com 2d10); Ataques de gravidade reduzem todos os poderes e atributos físicos na mesma proporção; Motivação: Mercenary Ocupação: criminoso Identidade: Ripper Jones Riqueza: 2 "Batman" Atributos: Destreza : 8 Força : 5 Corpo : 6 Inteligência : 3 Vontade : 3 Mente : 3 Influência : 3 Aura : 2 Espírito : 3 Iniciativa : 18 Hero Points : 20 Perícias: (*Linked) Acrobatics: 8* Martial Artist: 8*,Thief*: 8, Vehicles*: 8 Weaponry 8* , sob ordens de Johnny Trovoada da Terra 1, troca os membros de sua gangue de lugar com os membros da Liga no instante que receberam seus poderes.]] VANTAGENS: Connections: Liga sem lei (alta); Intensive Training; Lightning Reflexes; DESVANTAGENS: Public Identity EQUIPAMENTO: * Batarang 12, Gliding: 3 * Batlinha 12, Corpo: 12 The Batline is 4 APs long. * Lanterna Infravermelha 1, Thermal Vision: 12, R#: 2 * Kit de impressão digital * Tocha Laser 1, Laser Beam: 12, R#: 5 Limitação: Laser tem Alcance de 0 APs. * Gravador Micro-Cassette 1, Recall: 12 Limitação: Recall só grava audio. * Explosivos Plasticos (x6) 1, Bomb: 8 * Respirador 1, Sealed Systems: 12 * Capsulas de fumaça (x6) Fog: 7 * Ferramentas para abrir fechaduras * Tear Gas Pellets (x12) 6, Poison Touch: 4 * Radio 1, Radio Communication: 7, R#: 2 * 10 AP ACD Omni-Gadgets (x3) Motivação: Mercenary Ocupação: criminoso Identidade: Bill Gore Riqueza: 2 "The Flash" Atributos Destreza: 4 (24) Força: 4 Corpo: 5 Int: 2 Vontade: 3 Mente: 3 Infl: 3 Aura: 2 Espírito: 3 Iniciativa: 38 HP: 20 PODERES: Air Control: 8, Dispersal: 12, Force Field 3, Superspeed: 20 Dimension Travel: 8 PERÍCIAS: Thief 3, Weaponry 3 BONUS: '''Force Field permite fazer Ataques físicos através do campo. '''LIMITAÇÕES: Dimension Travel só permite Viagem; Dispersal queima a Ação de Dados para a fase, independente se usa-se o ataque de solidificar ou não; Force Field só permite proteger o próprio Flash e objetos e pessoas que estejam encostadas nele. Isto representa uma aura que protege The Flash dos efeitos nocivos da velocidade. The Flash deve utilizar Superspeed a fim de realizar todos os outros poderes, e não pode utilizá-los se Superspeed é neutralizada de alguma forma. VANTAGENS: Connections: Liga sem lei (alta) Lightning Reflexes DESVANTAGENS: Public Identity ALTER EGO: Race Morrison OCUPAÇÃO: criminoso MOTIVAÇÃO: Mercenary Riqueza: 2 "Caçador de Marte" 'Atributos' Destreza 6/8 Força 18 Corpo 15 Inteligência 2 Vontade 3 Mente 3 Influencia 3 Aura 2 Espírito 3 Iniciativa 13 Hero Points 20 'Poderes' *Transmorfismo (Chameleon: 10, Invisibility: 10 Stretching: 6) *Visão marciana (Energy Blast 12 Telescopic Vision: 8 X-Ray Vision: 8) *Poderes psíquicos (Mind Probe: 8 Telepathy: 10) *Fisiologia marciana ( Extended Hearing 5, Flight: 15 Invulnerability: 15 Sealed Systems: 11 Super Breath: 11 Superspeed: 2) Perícias Thief 3, Weaponry 3 'vantagens' Connections: Liga sem lei (alta) 'desvantagens' Serious Irrational Fear de fogo, Loss Vulnerability: Fogo, 2 APs de alcance, afeta todos os poderes e atributos físicos Creepy Appearance (forma real), Public Identity Alter ego: Eddie Orson Motivação: Mercenary Ocupação: criminoso Riqueza: 2 "Lanterna Verde" Atributos Destreza: 3 Força: 3 Corpo: 3 (12) Int: 2 Vontade: 5 Mente: 3 Infl: 3 Aura: 2 Espírito: 5 Iniciativa: 8 Hero Points: 20 Perícias Thief 3, Weaponry 3 Vantagens: Connections: Liga sem Lei (alta) Desvantagens: Public Identity Alter ego: Monk Loomis Motivação: Mercenary Ocupação: criminoso Riqueza 2 Observação Considere que o anel de Loomis tem seus poderes independentes da Vontade do usuário. 'EQUIPAMENTO' ANEL DE PODER {Corpo: 20, Force Manipulation: 18, Flight: 18, Invulnerability: 15, Sealed Systems: 15, Skin Armor: 4}. Limitações: Power Restriction: todos os poderes não funcionam contra a cor amarela. Vantagens: Corpo do usuário torna-se 12 enquanto estiver portando o anel. Desvantagens: Para cada AP usado de Skin Armor, é perdido 1 AP em Force Manipulation e Omni-Power; Nota: É desconhecido se o Anel precisa ser recarregado. "Átomo" Atributos Destreza: 3 Força: 6 Corpo: 5 Int: 2 Vontade: 3 Mente: 3 Infl: 3 Aura: 2 Espírito: 5 Iniciativa: 8 Hero Points: 20 Perícias Thief 3, Weaponry 3 'VANTAGENS' Connections Liga sem Lei (alta); Insta-Change 'DESVANTAGENS': Public Identity EQUIPAMENTO: CINTOGliding{Corpo 6 Gliding : 6, Shrinking :18, Teleportation: 18, Density Increase 8, Acrobatics: 6, bonus: Usando Shrinking e Density Increase simultaneamente, Átomo pode negar a RV de oponentes pelos APs de Density Increase ao fazer ataques físicos corpo-a-corpo. limitações: Teleportation representa a habilidade de viajar por meio de uma comunicação telefônica de um telefone para outro; Todos os poderes ligados a Shrinking. Desvantagens: o Cinto não pode ser controlado sem as luvas; e estando encolhido, o usuário não pode voltar ao tamanho normal sem o cinto e luvas juntos.} Luvas {Corpo 4} Alter ego: Barney Judson Motivação: Mercenary Ocupação: criminoso Riqueza 2 Notas nas fichas *Como tabu, nenhum dos membros da Liga sem Lei tem poderes com APs maiores que os APs de Sorcery de Thunderbolt, uma vez que foi ele que os concedeu. *Muitos poderes habituais dos heróis que eles personificam não foram demonstrados na história, então preferi manter o básico do básico. *O Átomo Barney Judson tem os poderes ligados ao uniforme, pois NA ÉPOCA o Átomo (Ray Palmer), que Judson imitava, realmente tinha seus poderes ligados ao uniforme. *As baixas taxas de atributos mentais e místicos e Hero Points são propositais, dado que além do grupo não ter experiência, são bandidos mequetrefes. Histórico A Liga sem Lei é uma versão alternativa da Liga da Justiça, mas composta por criminosos liderados pelo Johnny Thunder da Terra 1. Eram os tempos Pré-Crise, onde havia ainda a presença das Terras Paralelas. Em Justice League of America #37 a 38, Johnny Trovoada, que morava na Terra 2, percebendo que vários heróis de sua dimensão tinham contrapartes na Terra 1, resolveu pedir a seu gênio Thunderbolt para encontrar seu sósia. Os dois se encontraram, e o Johnny da Terra 1 afirmou que apesar de também ter sido criado por monges da nação da Badhnisia, não possuía o gênio. Então o Johnny da Terra 1 nocauteou o da Terra 2, e assumiu o comando de Thunderbolt, usando-o para cometer crimes. Ele entrou em conflito com a Liga da Justiça, e ele desejou que Thunderbolt impedisse a Liga de se tornarem heróis. Thunderbolt então viajou no tempo e impediu Krypton de explodir, o que fez com que Superman nunca viesse a Terra. O gênio ajudou um bando de criminosos a surrar Batman logo na primeira aparição, o que o desencorajou a continuar a carreira de herói e relegar-se a ser somente um playboy. Thunderbolt também desviou o raio que deu a The Flash seus poderes; salvou Abin Sur duma queda fatal, de modo que Hal Jordan não pôde herdar o anel e se tornar Lanterna Verde; sabotou a máquina teleportadora de Dr. Saul Erdel, de modo que ele não trouxesse o Caçador de Marte a Terra. Ele também esmiuçou a estrela anã branca que deu a Átomo (Ray Palmer) seus poderes. E de modo similar agiu Thunderbolt e impediu o surgimento de Aquaman, Mulher-Maravilha, Arqueiro Verde e Gavião Negro da Terra 1. A Liga não mais existia. A Terra 1 teve sua história alterada, sendo chamada pelo Johnny vilanesco de Terra A ("A" para alternativa). A Sociedade da Justiça, na Terra 2, deu pela falta de seu Johnny e foi a Terra 1, onde perceberam as mudanças que haviam ocorrido. Os membros da Sociedade, após um insucessivo combate com o Thunderbolt descobriram que ninguém mais se lembrava da Liga da Justiça; ela nunca havia existido. Eles resolveram se disfarçar como a Liga da Justiça, a fim de que quando reencontrassem o Johnny da Terra 1, ele ficasse abismado o suficiente para contar a verdade. Sr. Destino se disfarça como Superman, usando magia para aproximar-se dos poderes kryptonianos; Lanterna Verde (Alan Scott) e The Flash (Jay Garrick) se disfarçam como Hal Jordan e Barry Allen; Alan Scott encolhe Átomo (Al Pratt) com seu anel de modo que ele possa se disfraçar como o Átomo Ray Palmer; Gavião Negro da Sociedade se disfarça como o Caçador de Marte; e o Sr. Incrível (Terry Sloane) se torna Batman. Ao confrontarem novamente Thunderbolt, ele se divide em 6 para lutar com cada herói, mas com o poder dividido, é derrotado. Ele e o Johnny Thunder da Terra 1 fogem de novo. Johnny então deseja que o gênio retorne novamente no tempo, e substítua os membros da Liga no momento quando ganharam seus poderes por seus capangas: Barney Judson torna-se o Átomo, Eddie Orson se torna o Caçador de Marte, Ripper Jones assume o lugar de Superman, Bill Gore se torna o Batman, e Monk Loomis assume o papel de Lanterna verde. Assim é criada a Liga sem Lei. (Ao que me faz pensar: Está certo os criminosos ganharem o poder de Lanterna Verde e Flash, mas como Thunderbolt fez para que terrestres herdassem os poderes de Superman e Caçador de Marte, que são poderes raciais, meramente por troca-los em sua origem? Coisas da Era de Prata. Mas continuando...) A Sociedade da Justiça derrota todos os membros da Liga sem Lei, pois os membros desta Liga não são acostumados com seus poderes. Category:Grupos de vilões Category:Pré-Crise Category:Fichas Category:Obscuros Category:Era de Prata